HUNHAN: Lingkaran & Persegi
by josie-law
Summary: "Kenapa kau selalu menyebutku persegi?" "Karena aku ini lingkaran, LuHan." HUNHAN/SEHUN/LUHAN/BOYXBOY/YAOI
1. LuHan

**_Lingkaran Persegi_**

 ** _T_**

 ** _main cast: Lu Han and Oh Sehun_**

 ** _warn: swearing and harassing words_**

 ** _a/n: ini cerita pertama yg gue publish di dunia ini dan jujur gue ga tau appropriate way to use ffn jadi semisal gue salah dan belum ngikutin aturan yg udah paten komen aja asal jangan dibully._**

Oh Sehun.

Lelaki yang selama ini selalu berada di sampingku bahkan sejak aku belum bisa mengingat. Jika diumpamakan mungkin seperti lingkaran dimana kau tak bisa menemukan titik permulaan darimana semua berawal dan ujungnya ketika garis lengkung yang berasal dari satu titik itu memutar 360 derajat kembali ke tempatnya semula, hingga terbentuklah bangun datar kesukaan Sehun tersebut.

Dia suka sekali dengan ruang dan bangun. Sering aku dibuatnya bingung ketika mulutnya mulai mengoceh tentang bangun datar tanpa jeda. Jika kebanyakan lelaki di dunia ini akan menanyakan pada para belahan jiwanya makanan dan hal apa yang kalian suka, maka Sehun berbeda.

Dia lebih suka menanyakan bangun datar apa yang menggambarkan dirimu?

Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan aneh tersebut. Selain aku tidak mempunyai sedikitpun pengetahuan dalam bidang itu, pertanyaannya lebih terdengar seperti lelucon bagiku.

Maksudku, untuk apa membicarakan bangun datar, benda mati yang jika kau diamkan akan tetap seperti itu saja. Tidak ada pengaruhnya sedikitpun untuk kelangsungan hidupku.

Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan hal ini padanya mengingat hal tersebut adalah sesuatu yang paling sering dia bicarakan hampir sepanjang hari seperti contohnya pagi ini, ketika kami jogging bersama.

Sehun berhenti berlari memutari circle, membiarkan beberapa orang melewatinya. Ia berjongkok dan menatap ke bawah dengan tangannya yang bergerak seolah sedang menggambar lingkaran.

Ketika aku yang tadinya jauh tertinggal berhasil meraih pundaknya sambil mengatur nafas, ia tiba-tiba saja berucap, "kau lihat ini? Kita dari tadi berlari tanpa berhenti, mengitari circle yang lebih terlihat seperti infinity.

Jika aku menyuruhmu memilih salah satu diantara keduanya, lingkaran atau infinity, mana yang akan kau pilih? Karena tidak selamanya lingkaran melambangkan kekosongan walau bentuknya seperti angka nol.

Lingkaran akan selalu menjadi satu-satunya bangun datar favoriteku yang juga di sisi lain, bisa menggambarkan bagaimana diriku."

Aku memutar bola mataku malas, jika dia sudah mengoceh seperti ini aku yakin sebentar lagi obsesinya tentang bangun datar akan berlanjut tanpa bisa ku berkutik untuk menyampaikan argumen.

"Sehun, can you not?" peringatku dengan nada sedikit malas. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya barusan. Walau sebenarnya, ketika dia bertanya lingkaran atau infinity, tentu saja aku akan menjawab bahwa mereka jelas berbeda.

Maksudku, infinity adalah sebuah ketidakterbatasan. Infinity tidak memiliki batas, hal itu bagiku lebih terlihat seperti udara, dimana kita kadang tidak sadar sudah berapa banyak udara yang kita hirup dan bahkan kita tidak pernah mengingat dan berfikir untuk merasakannya dan bahkan menghitung berapa kali kita bernafas dalam satu hari.

Jika Sehun pernah berkata padaku bahwa kehidupan dan kematian adalah sebuah infinity dimana dia berpendapat keduanya adalah suatu hal tak terbatas, aku akan berpendapat berbeda, karena hidup ada batasnya, dan batas itu adalah mati.

Tidak seperti kematian. Ketika kau mencari batasannya dengan membalikkan teori hidup untuk mati, kau tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa kematian memiliki batas yaitu kehidupan setelah kematian.

Kau bisa bilang kematian itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak memiliki keterbatasan. Karena ketika kau mati, semua hal yang tadinya terasa, akan menguap. Maksudku, mati adalah keadaan dimana kau jiwamu meninggalkan tubuhmu yang akan membuatmu tak merasakan apapun lagi.

Seperti cerita dongeng dalam al kitab, kematian selalu dilambangkan dengan kegelapan. Jadi mungkin aku bisa mengatakan bahwa jika kita mati, kita akan menunggu di dalam kegelapan sampai waktu yang tidak bisa disebutkan.

Sama seperti infinity.

Barusan adalah pendapatku. Sedangkan Sehun, ia berbeda.

Lelaki itu menganggap hidup dan mati adalah lingkaran, seperti sebuah circle yang tidak ada batasannya. Seperti infinity. Ketika kau mati, kau akan hidup di alam yang lain, dan ketika kau hidup, maka perputaran dimana kematian sudah menunggumu sangat bisa dijelaskan seolah hanya terbatas pada garis tipis yang bisa robek kapan saja.

Kadang aku tidak mengerti tentang isi otaknya itu.

Dialah yang membuatku sering berfikir keras, belajar lebih giat hanya untuk memperbanyak pengetahuanku tentang bangun datar dan simbol matematika agar bisa mengimbangi topik pembicaraannya. Tentu saja agar aku tetap bisa berada di sampingnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan aku melakukannya. Bagiku, dia seperti garis diagonal yang tidak stabil dan terus bergerak mengikuti dinamika. Ketika aku semakin dekat dan hampir menyentuh punggungnya, meraihnya. Tiba-tiba saja dia akan berubah tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda.

Aku terlarut dalam lamunanku ketika akhirnya Sehun menarikku kembali ke dunia nyata dengan seruan manisnya yang memanggil namaku. Ia yang tadinya berjongkok kemudian berdiri pelan-pelan dan merangkulku.

"Kenapa? Kau mulai bosan mendengarkanku membicarakan hal yang ku sukai? Kau ini tidak punya obsesi ya?" Ia menggodaku dengan memencet ujung hidungku tanpa rasa bersalah.

Dan hal tersebut sukses membuatku mendengus kesal, kaget karena tidak siap. "Oh Sehun! "

Ia tertawa tanpa dosa. Renyah tawanya yang membuat matanya menyipit benar-benar selalu berhasil membuatku gemas. Ketika aku mencoba membalas mencubit pipinya, ia berhasil menghindar dan lari meninggalkanku.

"Kejar aku kalau kau bisa!" serunya lantang sambil tetap berlari.

"Sehun!" tanpa membuang waktu aku segera mengejarnya, hingga kami berakhir kejar-kejaran satu sama lain memutari lingkaran dimana kami melakukan jogging pagi ini.

"Aww!" keluhku sakit ketika aku masih mengejarnya tiba-tiba kaki ini tersandung, membuat lututku terluka dengan posisi jatuhku yang tidak elit sama sekali.

"Astaga kau ini hati-hati dong larinya," ucap Sehun yang kemudian berlari mendekat ke arahku, memeriksa luka di lututku yang tidak terlalu besar.

Sehun berjongkok membelakangiku, membuat kedua alisku menyatu, "apa yang kau lakukan Sehun?"

"Naik, ayo kita pulang."

Tanpa ragu ia membawaku di punggungnya, seperti seorang kakak yang siap sedia melindungi adiknya.

"Maaf ya, seharusnya aku bisa melindungimu. Aku kan lingkaran," ucap Sehun di tengah jalan. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa rasa lelah menuju ke rumah. Padahal jarak rumahku masih lumayan jauh dari tempat kami jogging tadi.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menyebut dirimu ini lingkaran? Padahal sudah ku katakan bahwa kau adalah diagonal kan?" keluhku sambil menghela nafas lesu dan melingkarkan kedua tanganku di lehernya lebih erat, mendekatkan ujung daguku untuk kutempelkan di atas bahunya, sehingga bau keringatnya yang aneh itu bisa terendus indera penciumanku.

Sehun tertawa, dan hal itu lebih terdengar seperti mengejekku. "Kenapa kau tertawa Sehun?"

"Aku bukan garis diagonal. Garis diagonal memang terus bergerak dan mengikuti dinamika, tapi dia tidak stabil. Tidak seperti lingkaran yang terus bergerak, mengikuti dinamika dan stabil. Dimana kau mulai dari sebuah titik maka kau akan kembali ke titik itu lagi."

Lagi-lagi jawabannya tidak bisa ku cerna. Sebenarnya terbuat dari apa sih otak manusia satu ini? Kenapa dia seolah tak kehabisan ide untuk menyanggah semua opiniku tentangnya dimana menurutku itu adalah fakta.

"Faktanya begitu kok! Aku lebih suka menggambarkan dirimu sebagai garis diagonal!" elakku mencoba menanggapinya kembali.

"Hm, kau mau bilang kalau kau ini layang-layang dan aku menjadi garis diagonal yang bergerak dinamis agar selalu terikat bersamamu begitu? Dimana garis-garis diagonal sangat berperan penting untuk eksistensi layang-layang. Kau mau bilang kalau kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa aku kan?"

Sial.

Sial.

Sehun.

Dia bicara apa sih sebenarnya?

Baiklah, mungkin dia sudah tau kalau aku menyukainya sejak kecil.

Tapi apakah harus seperti ini? Apakah harus setiap hari aku hampir mati sesak ketika dia menggodaku? Ya tuhan kenapa aku jadi gugup begini!

Aku sudah biasa digoda Sehun seperti ini. It's okay jika dia tau aku menyukainya, lagipula dia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda penolakan. Walaupun memang tanpa jawaban tetap saja menyebalkan.

Tapi setidaknya, jawaban yang ditunda lebih baik daripada sakitnya penolakan.

"Kau masih ingat kenapa aku tidak suka ketika kau menyebut dirimu sebagai garis zig zag yang bergairah dan penuh semangat? Karena kau memang bukan garis zig zag ataupun layang-layang seperti yang selama ini kau kira."

"Lalu apa? Berhentilah memusingkan otakku."

"Kau ini persegi."

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Karena aku ini lingkaran."

"Oh shut up. Just fucking tell me."

"Don't swear. Or I won't kiss you again."

Pipiku merekah ketika ia mengucapkannya.

Ciuman Sehun akan selalu menjadi yang terbaik. Jujur aku sering merasakannya, dia suka sekali mencium bibirku secara tiba-tiba. Dan keusilannya yang satu itu benar-benar seperti diagonal bukan?

Sehun menghela nafas panjang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mulai mengeluarkan ceramah bagian keduanya. Sedangkan aku bersiap menutup mata dalam gendongannya.

"Lingkaran sangat menggambarkan diriku, karena lingkaran adalah sesuatu yang tidak terputus, berulang, dapat diandalkan dan bersifat melindungi. Tidak ada awal dan tidak ada akhir seperti kebersamaan kita sekarang.

Dalam hubungan kita, aku bisa mengatakan bahwa aku lah sang dominan karena kau sangat submissive. Aku yang memberikan arahan dalam cinta dan persahabatan kita hingga tetap memeluk stabilitas dan menjaga kesatuan hubungan ini sendiri.

Melindungimu, menjagamu, merengkuhmu dalam kasih sayangku dan siap mengatakan bahwa aku akan melindungimu walau dengan nyawaku. Aku seorang kakak, maka dari itu aku adalah lingkaran."

"Lalu kenapa kau menyebutku kotak. Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu setiap bangun tidur," potongku sebelum dia mulai mengoceh lagi. "Selamat malam persegiku, selamat pagi persegiku, cih," cibirku meledek mencoba menirukan gaya bicaranya.

Dia memang selalu mengucapkan hal itu ketika akan dan sebelum aku menutup mata untuk tidur.

Sehun tertawa, masih tetap bertahan dalam posisinya yang menahan kedua pahaku dan takkan membiarkanku lepas dari punggungnya.

Ketika bersama dengannya aku tidak bisa menolak implikasinya barusan. Dimana dia berkata bahwa dirinya adalah lingkaran.

Karena setiap aku berada di dekat Sehun, diriku memang selalu merasa terlindungi.

"Mudah saja, aku lingkaran dan kau persegi."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena persegi tidak akan bisa memenuhi lingkaran."

Jadi ini alasannya.

Jika persegi disejajarkan dengan lingkaran maka akan tersisa empat ruang kosong yang membuat mereka tidak sempurna.

Mendengarnya aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Tanpa ada kuasa untuk menghentikan air mataku yang mulai merembes keluar dari kedua mata sekaligus.

Sehun tidak memikirkan dan merasakan apa yang kini sedang aku perjuangkan.

"Persegi tidak akan bisa menyempurnakan lingkaran.

Kau tidak akan bisa memilikiku,

Karena kita berdua adalah saudara kembar LuHan."

 **THE END OF LUHAN'S POINT OF VIEW**

 **NEXT WILL BE SEHUN'S POINT OF VIEW**


	2. Sehun

_**Lingkaran Persegi**_

 _ **T**_

 _ **main cast: Lu Han and Oh Sehun**_

.

 _ **Baca a/n di akhir cerita kuy!**_

.

Kali ini mungkin aku akan mengabaikan kegilaanku pada matematika dan filosofi bentuk dasarnya. Menghela nafas berat, aku menurunkan Luhan yang sedari tadi berada di atas punggungku untuk ku gendong. Karena ritual pagi kami setiap minggu ia harus terluka, makanya aku gendong saja daripada dia merengek dan mengeluh lututnya sakit dan terus menyalahkanku.

"Kau mau minum apa? Biar ku ambilkan sekalian di kulkas," tanyaku padanya yang jawabannya sudah ku ketahui.

"Samakan denganmu."

Aku pun berjalan sedikit berlari untuk sampai kulkas dan mengambil minuman isotonik agar cairan tubuh kami terisi kembali. Sesampai di ruang tengah aku melemparkan botol minuman tersebut yang langsung ditangkap Luhan dengan sigap.

"Kau kasar sekali sih," komentarnya yang hanya kubenarkan dengan dengusan senyum.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan masih tetap mau bertahan bersamaku, tertawa bersamaku, berbagi cerita bersamaku dan bahkan menemani ritual pagiku yang dia sangat tak sukai itu. Mungkin perasaan sialan itu yang terus mendukungnya.

Dia persegi.

Oh tidak, aku akan mulai meracau tentang bangun datar lagi.

Biarlah.

Ya, dia persegi. Persegi yang mempunyai empat sudut yang selalu menguatkannya, membuatnya bertahan hingga terlihat kokoh dari dimensi luar. Persegi begitu padat, sama seperti Luhan yang selalu keras kepala mempertahankan kepadatan argumennya dan apa yang ia percayai. Bahkan jika itu tentang perasaan kami satu sama lain.

Jika aku adalah seorang aneh yang suka membicarakan tentang bangun datar dan membuatnya kesal bahkan orang lain, maka dia adalah kebalikanku. Luhan sangat logis dalam melakukan segala hal, ia selalu optimis dan bahkan tidak akan mundur jika kegagalan belum ditelannya.

Dalam merencanakan sesuatu atau apapun itu semuanya akan tertata, pola pikirnya berpondasi kuat seperti persegi yang tak mudah diglindingkan. Tidak seperti aku yang lingkaran.

Tapi yah, ada satu hal yang membuatnya menjadi orang bodoh dan tak mau menerima kenyataan.

Kenyataan bahwa lingkaran dan persegi tidak akan bisa bersatu, tidak akan cocok dan takkan pernah bisa disamakan sampai kapanpun.

Ia masih menenggak air mineralnya dengan begitu hausnya. Dia pasti lelah.

"Kau lelah ya? Masih sakit tidak lututmu?" tanyaku memberi perhatian dan duduk mendekat di sampingnya.

"Ahhh.." Luhan mendesah karena dahaganya terlepas. "Ini segar sekali," ucapnya sambil menutup botol minuman.

Pletak!

"Aw! Sakit Hun!" pekiknya karena jitakanku barusan.

"Salah siapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku? Masih sakit tidak lututmu?" tanyaku sekali lagi melirik ke arah lututnya yang terluka.

"Kalau masih terluka kenapa? Kalau tidak kenapa?" tanyanya acuh.

"Ya aku obati lah! Kan sudah tugasku sebagai lingkaran."

Luhan mendecak kesal. "Sehun bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan bangun datar sialan itu atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan mereka? Aku lelah mendengarnya."

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi tanpa bertele-tele seperti ini?" tantangku padanya yang langsung menatapku melotot.

Dia menggemaskan sekali.

"Tidak, sudah tidak sakit. Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri dengan obat merah."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dengan kemandiriannya. Seperti memiliki 4 kepribadian yang berbeda namun sangat menonjol seperti 4 sisi persegi juga. Luhan kadang bersikap kuat walau dia sebenarnya lemah. Bersikap baik tapi sesungguhnya ia hancur.

Untuk persegi seperti Luhan memang sulit rasanya jujur pada perasaannya sendiri, jujur pada dirinya sendiri karena empat sisinya selalu mendorongnya untuk menutup diri atau luka dalamnya yang tak pernah mengering.

"Kau jangan sok kuat. Aku tau itu sakit," ucapku sambil terkekeh dan menggeleng pelan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum remeh saat aku berkata seperti tadi seolah itu lucu.

"Apa yang lucu?" Aku mengernyit.

"Kau ini selalu saja sesukamu Sehun. Kita ini saudara dan perasaanku tidak akan pernah bisa kau-"

Ting tong!

"Tuh dia datang, sana bukakan pintu, kakiku masih sakit."

Lalu kenapa kau berbohong kalau kakimu sudah sembuh tadi?

Lagi, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas karenanya. Dia benar, aku memang lingkaran tak tau diri untuk persegiku yang selalu ku kurung dalam kuasaku.

Dengan langkah tegap aku segera menuju ke pintu dan membukakannya.

"Hai Sehun sayang! Apa hari ini kita jadi kencan? Aku datang lebih awal untuk membuatkan sarapan juga." Sosok di depanku ceria seperti biasa, tersenyum semakin lebar ketika ia melihatku. "Hay Luhan! Kau mau makan apa? Biar aku masakan," tawarnya pada Luhan yang langsung dibalas oleh saudara kembarku dengan nada yang tak kalah ceria juga.

"Terserah kau saja yang penting enak," katany dan kemudian sosok lelaki di depanku ini menunjukkan jempolnya pada Luhan.

"Kau mau makan apa Sehun? Bisa membantuku di dapur kan?" tanyanya masih berdiri di hadapanku dan sekarang tangannya mulai melingkar di tengkukku.

"Makan kamu aja Tao." Ku lingkarkan kedua tanganku di pinggangnya dan kemudian memajukan wajahku hingga tak ada jarak yang memisahkan bibir kami lagi. Ku lumat bibir merah muda itu lembut dengan jemari-jemariku yang bergerak begitu saja mengelus pinggangnya.

Setelah ciuman pagi kami berakhir, Tao segera berjalan ke arah dapur dan memulai kegiatan memasaknya untukku dan Luhan. Aku pun menoleh ke belakang ke arah Luhan yang masih duduk disana tanpa sedikitpun melihat ke arahku, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada gorden jendela rumah kami yang hanya kami tempati berdua ini.

"LuHan?" panggilku tanpa beranjak dari tempatku berdiri.

Hanya satu panggilan saja dia akhirnya menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum. "Sudah selesaikah?" tanyanya lirih dan aku bersumpah bisa melihat air matanya menetes sealiran membasahi wajahnya yang memerah itu.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir melihat raut wajahnya.

"Semua yang kau katakan tadi pagi saat kita pulang ke rumah.. semuanya bohong kan?" LuHan mulai meracau.

"Aku tidak-" Aku mencoba menjelaskan namun tetap saja dia berhasil memotong perkataanku.

"Aku tidak memerlukan penjelasan karena akhirnya aku tau alasanmu menganggap dirimu sebagai lingkaran dan aku sebagai persegi adalah Tao, iya kan?"

Aku hanya diam. Membiarkannya meneruskan perkataan yang akan dia ucapkan dan semuanya sudah sangat jelas ada di pikiranku.

"Kau menganggap aku sebagai persegi dan kau lingkaran, karena sela-sela yang kosong diantara kita telah terisi oleh Tao. Kau tidak bisa menganggap dirimu pelindungku karena sebenarnya kau hanya bergerak dan bertingkah semaumu tanpa memperdulikan bahwa sebenarnya aku selama ini yang menjagamu."

Aku menutup mataku dan hanya bisa tersenyum terhadapnya.

"Jangan pernah berani mengatakan aku adalah persegi di dalam lingkaranmu Sehun, karena sebenarnya aku berada di luar dan selalu terluka untukmu."

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **a/n:**_

 _ **Thank you guys udah baca cerita yang sebenernya one-shot two side ini. Silahkan hujat gue karena ga memberikan ending yang kalian inginkan soalnya dari awal ceritanya emang udah gue desain begini.**_

 _ **Oh iya, yang suka werewolf dan exo boleh banget baca cerita gue yang judulnya The Scarce Omega di wattpad ehe. Ini boyxboy dan m-preg juga jadi yang jijiq gosah baca deh mendingan.**_

 _ **Lots love,**_

 _ **Josie**_


End file.
